Jeanne Weaver
Jeanne Weaver, oldest daughter of Captain Weaver survives the initial invasion but is separated from her father. She lives with a group of children and teenagers, including her boyfriend Diego. Although when she is reunited with Weaver she decides to stay with her group rather than join the 2nd Mass, and when her group is attacked she makes her way to Charleston and rejoins her father. Jeanne is captured in the season-four premiere "Ghost in the Machine" and is skitterized. Although the transformation is supposed to erase a human's free will, Jeanne overcomes the programming. Her programming flaw is discovered when she dies defending her father from a Skitter attack in "Evolve or Die". Pre-Invasion Allston, MA Jeanne is Colonel Daniel Weaver's oldest daughter. Jeanne was said by Weaver to be a home birth and breach baby. She used to play volleyball, her mother would take her out for ice cream after every game, even if she lost. Her father and mother separated a year before the invasion and her mother got engaged again. Story Post-Invasion Jeanne and her mother Linda both took cover in a house in their street, however it was ripped apart when the Mechs opened fire on the house. Her father Daniel Weaver searched in the rubble but could not find a trace of the two. Weaver came to believe that the two were dead as a result. |-| Season 1= "What Hides Beneath" At some point there was an attack in their neighborhood, she and her mother were supposedly in a nearby house that got destroyed by an Airship. Weaver searched the wreckage but couldn't find any trace of her or her mother and assumed they were dead. However, six months later he found his ex-wife's glasses in his house, that hadn't been there before, it made him hopeful that his ex-wife and daughter are still alive, somewhere. |-| Season 2= "Young Bloods" Over 3 months that Jeanne was surviving with a group of children. Hal and Ben brought the leader of the group, Diego as well as Jean back to the 2nd Mass. A teary reunion with her dad soon followed. Yet after a series of disagreements and Weaver's own temper led to her joining her friends to rescues their captured friends. The rescue attempt ended in failure Jeanne was nearly harnessed herself before being saved by the 2nd mass and her father. After this she left with her friends in hopes of avoiding future alien attacks. "The Price of Greatness" It is eventually revealed that a few days after departing, her group was ambushed by Skitters and after waiting a while she was the only survivor. Remembering her father's words that Charleston was a resistance hideout she went there. Eventually after sometime she had another reunion with her father when he and the 2nd mass arrived at Charleston. She is also one of Arthur Manchester's most vocal critics. As the 2nd Mass settle down, she is serving the food to the 2nd Mass residents and mentions that this place doesn't seem right. When Weaver goes on a mission with some other members to destroy the Espheni weapon, Jeanne insists on going but is deemed to dangerous but her father and is forced to stay behind. "A More Perfect Union" The 2nd Mass eventually decided to leave Charleston. Weaver saw Jeanne getting ready to leave with them, initially he was resistant feeling she was safer in Charleston. However she was able to convince him saying she didn't want to lose him again and that it was better than waiting for him to come back. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" Jeanne, goes on a mission with her father, Matt and a few other soldiers to capture the harnessed kids working at a mine. She looks through the binoculars and sees the harnessed Diego working for the Skitters. As the team start taking out the skitters and Mechs, Jeanne runs up to Diego and asks him if he remembers her, but Denny tells her that he won't, as she used to be harnessed. She walks with Diego back to the 2nd Mass camp and takes him to Lourdes and Anne where he is placed in a Volm machine where he gets deharnessed. Later that night she is questioned by Diego about the Volm and if she trusts them. "Badlands" Daniel Weaver meets with Jeanne in the courtyard as she oversees the monument's construction, which will honor all those who have died because of the invasion. Jeanne tells her dad that nobody will see it because the Espheni will kill them all. Weaver, sensing his daughter's emotions, gives her words to live by which put her at ease. "Search and Recover" Weaver takes a team that includes Hal, Ben, Matt, Maggie, and Jeanne to find Anne Glass. Weaver is hesitant at first to bring Jeanne, but convinces him to. "Strange Brew" Jeanne appears in Tom Mason's dream, caused by Espheni tech to get answers. Jeanne works at the front desk of Tom's office. "Journey to Xilbalba" She was underground when the bomb went off that Lourdes set. When she saw Tom at the infirmary she asked about her father, Tom said he believed Weaver was above ground. He told her not to worry and that they would soon be saved. She watched as Roger Kadar set the charges to free them. She also watched as Lourdes was revealed to be the mole and Tom subduing her. Later, she expressed her disbelief that Lourdes was the mole, remembering all the good she did. She said that if any of Lourdes' patients had an eye worm she could’ve been infected as well. She sat quietly next to Lourdes who was trying to put all the blame on Tom. When he blew a hole in the wall that got them out, Dr. Kadar helped her out. Her father quickly ran over to her and hugged her. She said she thought he was dead and asked if they were still on for dinner, he said they were. "Brazil" Jeanne watch's as Kadar, Tom and Cochise fire the weapon at the Boston Espheni Tower. After it collapses, she cheers. Back at Charleston, Jeanne find her father on the ground trying to take his pills, Jeanne helps but then questions why he is taking and where he got the heart pills from. Jeanne later leaves Charleston when forced to by the Volm. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" Jeanne, along with the 2nd Mass are on their way to Charleston, as she is walking with her father, Weaver plays a small prank on Pope and Lyle as they are falling asleep as they are driving, and presses on the car horn. As they reach the top of the hill she sees Charleston, and the beamers coming at them. She scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, Jeanne helps her father, as he is having heart problems. During the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, Jeanne is captured by the skitters, and Weaver loses it after losing her, and he said to Tom that he begged them to take him instead of Jeanne, and says that he will find her when he escapes. "The Eye" After Tom and Weaver are released from solitary, Hal informs them that a Black Hornet has previously captured Jeanne. "Exodus" During the night, Weaver cannot sleep, with Tom replying that it's Jeanne's birthday. "Evolve or Die" When Weaver escapes the Ghetto, Jeanne who is hiding in the bushes stalks her father, trying not to be seen by anyone. It is known that Jeanne was not fully mutated, and it was flawed as Jeanne could control her actions, and still resembled a human. After their escape from Charleston, South Carolina she followed her father, Tom, and Cochise. When they arrived at the re-education camp she attacked Cochise and ran off after Tom shot her. Later in the camp she captured Weaver and took him outside the camp. It is revealed she had been mutated by Espheni, she crawls over to Weaver, and calls out "Daddy", as he realized who she was, she leapt at a Skitter about to attack Weaver. The Skitter fatally wounded her before Weaver was able to kill it. Weaver walked up to Jeanne, and witnessed as she dies and her eyes, which turned gold from the mutation, turns back to the original bright blue. Later, he tells Tom that they mutated Jeanne, and they can't control us as shown by Jeanne's actions. |-| Season 5= "Everybody Has Their Reasons" Jeanne is briefly mentioned by Daniel Weaver when he tells Katie Marshall that the aliens turned her into one of those monsters. Death Killed By *Skitters After the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment was split by the Espheni forces, Jeanne along with many others were taken to the ghetto in Charleston. As of Jeanne's age, she was taken to an unspecified location, which was revealed to be the Espheni Farm, where she was skitterized. The skitteriziation was flawed, and Jeanne followed her father, and when she was about to reveal herself she was attacked, a skitter went to attack Weaver, however Jeanne defended her father and attacked the skitter. During the fight she was fatally wounded by the skitter, and soon died from her wounds.http://fallingskies.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Fallen_Jeanne_I_Falling_Skies_I_TNT Appearance Weapons In "Young Bloods", She is seen holding an M4A1, in Season 3, She is seen with an Heckler & Koch MP5A3 4. Trivia *Captain Weaver used to take Jeanne and Sophia hunting in the Berkshire Mountains. Gallery 1091988667_n.jpg Tushie_6.png S2-Jeanne.PNG 2072052322_n.jpg Fall2.jpg Jeanne-3x01.PNG Jeanne1-3x01.PNG Jeanne2-3x01.PNG Jeanne3-3x01.PNG Jeanne2-3x03.PNG Jeanne4-3x03.PNG Jeanne3-3x03.PNG Jeanne-3x03.PNG JeanneWeaver-HD.PNG 10073 5.jpg Jeanne-HD.PNG 0324.jpg|Behind the Scenes Jeanne-S3Fianle.PNG Jeanne (Brazil).PNG 0259.jpg|Behind the Scenes Jeanne S3.PNG Jeanne&Dan.PNG Jeanne&Dan1.PNG Jeanne&Dan2.PNG s04e01_21.jpg s04e01_23.jpg s04e01_27.jpg s04e01_29.jpg Jeanne-Mutated.PNG Jeanne-Dying.PNG Sources Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Deceased Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:Teenager Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment